


H存档

by just1414



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-28
Updated: 2014-07-28
Packaged: 2018-02-10 18:36:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2035758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just1414/pseuds/just1414





	H存档

    哈利没受多少伤害，但伏地魔却痛得头昏眼花，他只好用另一只手捂着伤口，嘴里默念咒语。“小子，你下手还真是狠毒…”伏地魔一边丝丝地说一边想拔出刀子，无奈眼睛还是花得很，虽然鲜血不在淋漓但仍旧使不出力气。

    哈利冷笑一声：“是谁想杀我？上次没成功，难道这次我就没有准备？”

     伏地魔喘着气，答不上话。哈利提着长剑，居高临下地看着伏地魔，用剑挑起伏地魔的衣服，盖到他身上，说：“让你一搅和，我都没什么兴致了。”哈利说着坐到伏地魔身边，舔了一下他的肩头，又说：“你不如说说，你那天为什么想来勾引我？”  
    伏地魔没有力气看哈利，嘴里默念着咒语，血液一点点地凝结了。  
   “是什么使你觉得…”伏地魔没有抬头看哈利，哈利接着说：“是什么使你觉得…觉得我认不出你呢？”说完，他摸了摸伏地魔的光头，然后把手掌心放在伏地魔的脸颊 上，“啊……伏地魔，黑魔王！”哈利感慨了一声，又觉得“兴致”来了。

     哈利看了一眼裤裆，又看了一眼在一旁因为刚刚的血腥已经昏迷过去的金妮公主。“伏地魔，这下该拿公主怎么办呢…他可是撞见了我们的丑事啊” 哈利把丑字咬得特别重。伏地魔现在头脑已经清醒多了，疼痛没有再像搅乱脑浆的棍子打扰他：“我本来是准备在她面前杀了你…呵……呵呵…”他干笑了两声，“没用了，魔法的条件没有达成，你不爱她，没用了。”  
     “我爱谁就杀谁，你怎么不杀了自己？”哈利轻佻地回答，眼睛盯着伏地魔的身体，双膝曲着，一只手垂放在肚皮上，一下一下地碰着裤子底下昂扬的小兄弟。

       伏地魔不看哈利，手依旧放在伤口上的刀柄上，心里盘旋着逃离的念头，嘴巴上还得一边说话，“别开玩笑了，波特。与其说这些有的没的，不如告诉我你心底那个人是谁…”他说完还附带了难听的笑声。  
       哈利歪着头看着他，又把脑袋凑近了一点，一边闻着伏地魔身上的味道，一边解开腰带，把手放进去，他含糊的声音说：“我不想金妮死，我欠着她爹的人情，但是她又看见了我们的坏事……”哈利伸出一只手臂想揽过伏地魔，伏地魔这才看到哈利的另一只手在干什么，他立刻想起了那天夜晚，他被哈利按着强行入侵的疼痛，这让他本能地有些心悸。黑魔王伏地魔也有想要逃走的时候。

       伏地魔花了好一会儿才平复自己的心情，他依旧握着刀柄，他看着哈利一边自慰一边摸着自己的身体，啊，自己的身体…伏地魔卷起膝盖，哈利的手立刻跟进到大腿缝隙之间，哈利甚至不自慰了，他用常年握着剑和盾的骑士的双手上粗糙的茧混着滚烫的温度分开伏地魔的双腿，把头埋了下去。伏地魔忍不住想颤抖，但肩窝的刀刃提醒他不要轻举妄动，他又想起了那个晚上身体里杵着一把凶器的、被塞满的感觉，伴随着疼痛、伴随着快感、伴随着一整夜的汗水。哈利的舌头舔舐着长期禁欲的黑魔王的阴茎他用鼻尖蹭着他软软的阴毛，温热的双手在他身体的每一处游荡，这该死的伪君子，这该死的道貌岸然的模样下的贪婪和邪恶并不比黑魔王要少。  
    伏地魔握紧了刀柄，拔了出来，鲜血立刻喷涌而出，红色的斑斑点点落在他的小肚子上，流进毛茸茸的阴暗处，哈利抬起了头，伏地魔正按着肩窝呢喃着咒文，血液从他手指缝里涌出来，他的身体挂了好几条漂亮的红。  
    “你真倔。”哈利说，揽过伏地魔，把他放平在地上，吻着他血液流过的地方，“大声念出你的咒语吧，我的巫师，别浪费我找寻你的一番苦功夫。”  
     伏地魔的神智已经被疼痛赶走了一半，他用哈利没听过的语言、用他高亢的尖嗓子念起了咒，很快伤口就不再流血，但里头的肌肉和血管依旧像被糟糕的指挥者指挥过的音符一样破碎而无序。哈利，那个所谓的骑士，拥有格兰芬多剑的骑士，就坐在他腿间，准备随时抬起他的膝盖把那淫欲满满的凶器刺进他柔软无力的身躯里！

      哈利弯下腰趴在伏地魔的胸口，从那具干瘦而青灰色的身体里传出了声音的震荡和心跳的轰鸣，海风一样地送来伏地魔身体独有的味道。哈利他贪婪地听着，贪婪地嗅着，舔舐着像无厌的饕客在品尝美食，他感觉到源自于下半身的一阵激荡，强烈的性欲像海浪带来的波纹一样传开，灌入四肢百骸，他都快被两人的心跳声淹没了！  
     伏地魔停下了咒语，他需要休息一下，然后再卯足力气逃离，然后他注意到了身上的雄狮在喃喃自语着什么，还来不及听得更清楚，哈利的嘴唇就凑上来，用上唇顶着他的上唇，下唇顶着他的下唇，撑开他的嘴巴，伸出舌头开始追逐他的舌头。这个邪恶的骑士不知道上哪儿训练了一身奇巧的淫技，舌尖灵活得可以把樱桃梗在嘴里打成结，他纠缠着伏地魔的舌头，大胆地扫过他的上颚和尖牙，口水在复杂的运动中簌簌流淌，两人的舌头纠结在一起充满整个口腔，让伏地魔的心底升起一股满足感。他们任由口水分泌、流淌，在两人的嘴巴分开时又变作悬挂的丝线，晃着断在了伏地魔光洁的下巴上。  
     伏地魔几乎是后知后觉地愤怒起来，他紧闭嘴巴，恼怒地瞪着哈利，光溜溜的身子泛着燥热的粉红色倒让他的眼神没什么说服力。  
     该死的波特！

     哈利没有理会他的恼怒，他宽厚的手掌从他身上抽离，一只手不耐烦地摸着自己的阴茎，觉得太过干涩，另一只手伸着带茧的手指想掰开伏地魔的嘴巴，伏地魔却咬紧了牙关。

    “伏地魔！”哈利声音低低的，几乎要吼起来，细密的汗水布在额头上，他急切地想要把自己....的老..二塞进伏地魔的..后庭，他甚至抹了几把血水涂在那难以进入的穴口，尝试着把手指头放进去。  
     “该死的！”哈利骂了一句，“放松点！”  
      伏地魔却打定主意不理他，他侧过身，撑起身体，想离哈利远一些，哈利立刻拖住他，把伏地魔翻倒，空出一只手拍了拍伏地魔的屁股，然后压了上去，“别想跑，伏地魔，我正要开干呢！”哈利呼着热气威胁道，两根手指捅进了伏地魔的后穴，在干涩的肠道里头转动。伏地魔打了个激灵，想排出身体里的异物，那手指头在呼唤他那天晚上怎么被干的记忆，他当然记得一清二楚，他更记得他没有勾引哈利，他只是坐到哈利身边，但他没有想到自己竟被冠上了勾引的罪名！  
     “你控制不住自己的欲望，哈利波特，我没有引诱过你！”  
     “你这狡猾的黑魔头…”哈利急切地把衣服脱了个精光，又匆匆褪下···裤子，“你不承认用媚术来迷惑我？为什么？你不是一直想引诱我到你的老巢杀了我？你不是…你知道我是同性恋，所以就变作美貌的男人接近我，不是吗？！”  
     “哈哈哈哈哈——”伏地魔勉强发出一串笑声，“我为什么要在公主面前血祭你呢？我的哈利啊！我会万种法术，但是我会的都是白魔法，我无法学习黑魔法，我所有杀人越货的勾当都是支使我忠诚的手下去做的，我令恶龙烧毁了你们的村庄，你还记得吗？你父母的尖叫声、哭喊声？你太小了，那时你才一岁……哈哈哈！！我使不出黑魔法，我好恨啊，我又如何能诱惑你呢？”  
      哈利狠狠地把第三根手指头插了进去，一头热汗，一脑袋的热气告诉他，这不过是黑魔头的狡辩，他要遂了黑魔头的最初的引诱他的意，把他狠狠地操一顿！于是哈利往手掌心吐了几口口水抹在阴茎上，于是伏地魔还没来得及把虚弱的嘲笑收进喉咙里，就感觉到身体底下像被烙铁穿了进去，撕裂的疼痛和带着酸的满当当的热气和重量都让他说不出话来——他又被哈利·波特干了。

    哈利赤裸的胸膛上流满汗水，两粒浅红的乳头突出地立在白皙的皮肤上，和他晒得黝黑的手臂形成奇妙的对比，他终于感觉自己舒服了一些，胸口也颤动起来，发出满足的笑声。  
      “我，百年来格兰芬多宝剑最年轻的传人，哈利·詹姆斯·波特，12岁就继承此剑，18岁时用它砍下名为纳吉尼的恶龙的头颅…”伏地魔听到纳吉尼的名字颤动了一下，哈利立刻抽出一点自己的老二，又狠狠撞上去，然后继续宣布着：  
      “…报了杀父之仇，现在，我又创下了永利霍格沃茨王国的功绩，我占有了！我侵占了！我拥有了百年来最邪恶的巫师、黑魔王伏地魔纯洁的身体！”  
     伏地魔趴在地上，无力地颤抖着发着无力的嘲笑，身体像被浪潮来回推动的孤舟，在地上一下一下地摩擦出运动的轨迹。  
     痴情的公主啊！你看到了吗？  
     愚蠢的亚瑟王啊！你比瞎子还不如！  
     命运这个娼妇啊！谁来将她的盲目医治？！

 

      那该死的铁杵一般的阳具，那斩龙力气一样地捣弄，那堪比龙卷风的速度，如果有魔法能把那该死的铁杵化做针，伏地魔心底的某一块在暗暗发誓，他一定会把那令人疼痛的、该死的家伙变作细小的针！但伏地魔还没来得及想更多，他的身体就不听使唤地弹了一下，一阵带着酸的酥麻从下身渐渐传来，愈来愈快，传到了他的喉咙里时已经变成一声轻微的呻吟。哈利·波特，他是王国最优秀的骑士，拥有最敏锐的嗅觉，最灵敏的听力，最敏捷的身手，他嗅到了空气里从伏地魔身上散发出来的独特味道，嗅到了那紧密的小穴口流着水邀请的味道，嗅到了对方压在腹下的阴茎挺立着尖端渗出的液汁混着情欲的味道，他也听到了伏地魔的轻轻的呻吟声，于是他用最敏捷的身手，控制着自己的龟头和阴茎勾着紧密的甬道里那个让伏地魔忍不住颤抖的点，狠狠地让他们的结合部发出带水的撞击声。

     那个黑暗的夜晚，在黑风瞎火里两人气喘吁吁地散发着热汗的场景像晃荡水面映出的影子一样破碎又真实，伏地魔想起自己那天晚上狼狈的高潮… 很快，他就什么也不想了，哈利把他的身体翻了过来，面对着他，把他的双腿架到肩膀上，继续干他，继续操他，他的胸口快速地起伏，上面尽是被地板刮花了的血迹、灰尘和小沙子，他的喉咙放松着，随着身体晃动发出一两声的低吟或轻呼。哈利侧着头吻着伏地魔的大腿、膝盖，把它们放在地上，然后坐到地上，把伏地魔整个人扶起来，让他靠着自己，让他的手臂环着自己，让他的身体借着重力把自己的老二全部吃进去———他扶着伏地魔的腰用力顶着，一下又一下，一下又一下；他用牙齿轻咬他的皮肤，用嘴唇吸吮他的皮肤，在他青白泛着粉的身体上留下许多印记。  
    “伏地魔……”  
    “哈利，摸我。“伏地魔低声命令道。  
    哈利一边腾出一只手抚摸着伏地魔的阴茎，滚烫的食指在龟头上勾画，一边快速地卯足了劲儿顶着伏地魔，他后穴的流水顺着阴茎的进出时而流淌时而飞溅，哈利脑袋无比空白，只能用本能控制身体让一切越来越快越来越快越来越快……

     他们周身萦绕着情欲的味道，野兽般的的味道，来自大地的、最原始的本能的味道，这煽情的、催情的、发情的味道，哈利任由自己的鸡巴射在伏地魔身体里头，然后退出来，把伏地魔放在地上，弯下腰，低下头，“我是霍格沃茨王国最高贵最勇敢的骑士，”他舔了一下伏地魔的阴茎，“我有荣幸为您服务吗？”说完，他抬眼看着伏地魔，伏地魔忍不住皱起眉头说：“快点。”哈利立刻把伏地魔激昂的小家伙含进了嘴里，直到喉底，又吐出来，用灵活的舌头舔舐冒着水的龟头，颤抖的柱身、小球和还散发着强烈的腥味的穴口；他用宽厚温热的手掌托起伏地魔的屁股，揉捏着，用手指上的老茧擦着伏地魔阴茎的根部，用嘴巴一下又一下地吞吐那欲求不满的小家伙；他甚至用脸颊去蹭，蹭那还是粉红色的可爱的小东西。年轻的哈利感觉自己又想再战一场，他抬起头，直起身，手抚摸着伏地魔的小家伙，伏地魔睁开眼睛看着他，迷糊中明白了什么：“不……小子…”  
     哈利压倒了欲起身的伏地魔，用自己的阴茎快速地磨蹭着伏地魔的阴茎，两人炽热的欲望根源来回地纠缠，几欲摩擦出火星，伏地魔在喉咙底叫了两声就射到了两人身体交叠的地方。  
     哈利吻着伏地魔，从他的额头到他仅存的鼻梁骨，他用嘴巴撑开伏地魔喘气的嘴，把舌头伸进去了，然后用有力的手臂抬起伏地魔的腰，套弄一下阳具，就用龟头撑开还在留着白色精液的洞口，塞了进去。火热热的肠道紧丝丝地包裹着他，伏地魔分明感觉到血气方刚的小哈利正在变得坚强，但他的力气已经像化做水的钢铁，都软了。

     伏地魔躺在地上，高潮后的阴茎软趴趴的随着哈利的节奏晃动着，他头脑越来越清醒，他感觉到自己的后庭塞着哈利的坚硬的阳具，随着进出，后穴的肉也在收缩、翻出。舌吻后流淌而下的唾液冰凉凉的在嘴边挂着，他喘着气，闻到了从腹部，从后庭散发出来的精液液的腥味和两人身上的汗味；然后他看到自己的腿令人羞耻、令人恼怒地大张着，身体上是哈利的身体在摆着屁股用他的鸡巴撞着伸进自己后穴的深处，那情欲的汗水都滴到自己的身体上，混着血迹、尘土、沙粒和精液，脏兮兮的，上头有几条手指的划痕、几处哈利的牙印，许多玫瑰红的吻痕。

    他看着哈利低着头不出声，紧紧是沉默地干着，忽然，心底有个疑问，大概是高潮后脑子糊涂了，他还没来得及把字句经过脑袋，那个问题就从嘴巴里蹦出来了：  
     “哈利，你爱着谁？”  
     哈利抬起头，碧绿色的眼盯着伏地魔，下身一下比一下狠地插着伏地魔，他把头发往后撩了一下，伸手摸着伏地魔的头颅、脖子、身体、手臂，然后一边干他，一边牵起他的双手，把那十根细长的手指头放在手心里揉搓，说：“你，伏地魔，我爱上你了。”  
     伏地魔的脸上看不出表情，哈利接着说：“难道不是你用媚术勾引我的吗？我现在爱的当然是你，无论你什么模样，我都爱你…”哈利说完，低着头吻着伏地魔的手指头，还伸着舌尖舔了一下。  
    我告诉过你，我不会黑魔法！媚术当然是属于黑魔法…呵…”伏地魔的声音变得沙哑，不复最开始时的高亢，他不像血气方刚的年轻人那么容易被眼前的欲望所迷惑，他的脑袋里又一次盘旋着所有可以用来脱逃的魔咒。

    哈利看着伏地魔的老二慢慢地随着他的撞击硬起来，伏地魔也感觉到了，感觉到了哈利正用龟头捣着他的兴奋点，性欲一波波地从后腰顺着脊柱袭来，在脑袋里荡着，酸软的感觉蔓延到身体的每个地方，除了他的老二没有一个地方不像酷暑的盛夏那耷冗的叶子，只能随着击打的动作摇晃。他实在是太累了，他必须储存起更多的力气，才能从百年来最敏捷的骑士的身手里逃脱。  
  
     “哈利……慢一点…你太快了…”伏地魔喘着气，轻轻地说。  
  
      哈利听到后慢了些，手从伏地魔的后腰顺着脊柱往上抚摸，又顺着肋骨绕到他的腹部，太阳一样灼热的手在他身上留下温度和红印，然后伸向他躺在阴毛上挺立的阳具。这种感觉，就像春天的时候，春风和海风同时袭来，树枝都在簌簌地颤动着。伏地魔任由自己的身体放松地享受着，让哈利尽情地摆弄，哈利健壮的身躯挺直起来，让暴风雨来得更猛烈些。  
      伏地魔伸出一只手搭上了哈利的小臂，男人结实的肌肉和突起的青筋，浸湿了汗水的细密的汗毛全都收尽他的手掌心。过了一会儿他颤抖起来，抓紧了哈利的手腕，射到哈利的手心里，哈利笑了起来：“这么快？”说着坏脾气地撞着捅了几下，得意地在甬道里展示自己英勇的雄风。  
      伏地魔只好夹着他，说：“别闹了。”  
      哈利被夹得几乎要一泻千里，但他也没忍多久，抽出老二，撸了几下，在伏地魔的腹部和胸口射出一条白道和几点白花。  
     “啊……哈利，”伏地魔，撑着坐了起来，“谢谢你…谢谢你………”他说着，哈利疑惑地看着他，他收回自己的双腿，拿起在一旁的衣服随意地裹着，“恐怕，我得跟你说再见了！”伏地魔话音刚落，就旋转着化作一股浓烟飞出了房子，只留哈利瞪着自己已经软下去的老ニ。

 

\-------------------------------------

http://tieba.baidu.com/p/3189356049?pn=1


End file.
